


The Proposal Problem

by thatsgay4



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Anniversary, Dates, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff, How Do I Tag, It’s on the fence of mature and explicit, K and Freddy are in love and safe in this modern setting please just let me have this, K wears makeup, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Non-Explicit Sex, actually maybe it’s kind of explicit, just a bit, talking about their future, they’re cat dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsgay4/pseuds/thatsgay4
Summary: K has big plans for his date out with Freddy... but plans don’t always fall through, do they?
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Kudos: 13





	The Proposal Problem

**Author's Note:**

> i named Klenzendorf “Konrad” but Freddy mainly refers to him as K.
> 
> i also tried something different with how i position dialogue, don’t know how i feel about it yet
> 
> this is my attempt at writing something that isn't just pure smut

_Today’s the day._ K told himself as he smoothed out the front of his shirt, gazing in the mirror as he did so. 

It was his and Freddy’s third anniversary and K had big plans. He was going to propose. It had been a long time coming. K had been planning this for quite some time now. He had the whole day mapped out, each spot meaning something to them.

First, they’d go to the animal shelter. It was where they had met, after all. In fact, K was adopting Shepard that day. Next, they’d go out to the local cliff-walk. They had gone there for their first and second anniversary, so why not make it a tradition? Afterward, they’d go to lunch at Freddy’s favorite spot to eat. It was a vegan spot, which K wasn’t exactly about, but Freddy was all about it and that’s what mattered. Their last destination before dinner would be a botanical garden. K had gone over the virtual walkthrough and had paid a visit there physically. It was the _perfect_ spot to propose. And hopefully, if all went well, K wouldn’t have to cancel their dinner reservation which he had so adamantly fought for.

K then looked down to the slim ring box that sat on the bathroom counter and exhaled.

“K? Are you ready to head out?” Freddy asked from the other side of the door.

“Uh,” K cleared his throat. “Yeah, Honey,” He replied as he tucked the box into his shirt pocket, sliding an empty box of cigarettes in front of it as a cover.

K glanced at himself in the mirror one last time. He quickly combed through his hair with his fingers and then exited the bathroom. When he left, Freddy was already heading down the staircase. K followed. At the bottom of the stairs, the two shared a quick kiss before Freddy noticed the box in K’s front pocket.

“You know I don’t like those,” Freddy said as he went to grab the cigarette box.

K took a small step back, not wanting the blond to see what was behind it. “It’s empty, I promise. I’m just throwing it away.”

“I’d rather it be full and you’re throwing it out,” The blond replied.

“It’s old,” K rebuked. “I promise.”

Freddy rolled his lips together in thought before pecking K’s lips. “Okay,” He then smiled as he changed the subject. “I’m excited to see the animals again. Maybe we should bring Shepard to say hello.”

K chuckled. “We’ll see if we can get him in the carrier.”

As if on cue, the Havana Brown cat slinked between both of their legs. Both men looked down and smiled. Freddy bent down and gently scooped up the cat, positioning the cat towards him. 

“Do you want to go with Daddy and me to meet some new friends?” He said in a voice that sounded like an adult talking to a child. He turned the cat to face K. “Yes I do,” He said in a squeaky voice, lightly bouncing him as he did so. 

K laughed at his boyfriend’s antics and kissed in between Shepherd's ears, following that up with a kiss on Freddy’s cheek. He then walked over to the coat rack on the wall and looked back at Freddy, who was still preoccupied with their cat, gently rocking him like a baby and cooing. With the blond’s attention somewhere else, K quickly slipped the box into the jacket’s pocket and zipped it shut. Throwing the jacket on, he tossed the cig container into the trash and went to grab the cat carrier.

After Freddy placed Shepherd into the carrier he headed upstairs to retrieve his phone. Once he believed Freddy was out of earshot, K turned to the brown cat. 

“Be good for me today, Shep,” The brunette said as he rubbed the cat’s nose through the carrier’s wiring. “I can't have things going wrong today.” The cat chirped and K smiled. “Tell me about it,” He absentmindedly replied before standing up and taking a few deep breaths as he did so. He was on-edge. He wanted things to be perfect. 

\- - - -

They made a quick stop at the gas station on their way to the animal shelter. K filling up the gas tank while Freddy went in to grab drinks and cat treats.

K’s phone dinged, but he ignored it. That was until it dinged two more times. When he finished filling the tank and got back into the car, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and clicked it open.

**Rosie Betzler:**

_10:43AM: Paul rescheduled Johannes’ physical therapy appointment for today and forgot to tell me. I had to close early today, it was just Maisy and me._

_10:44AM: So sorry about this- I owe you and Friedrich lunch._

_10:44AM: Good luck today. I know he’ll say yes._

K sighed and typed back a response before putting his phone away. 

“We’re going to have to reroute,” He said when Freddy got back in the car.

Freddy cocked a brow as he placed the kibble bag in the back. “What do you mean?”

“Rosie closed the shelter early. Jojo had a physical therapy appointment she wasn’t aware of.”

“Oh,” The blond said, sounding a bit disappointed as he put his seatbelt on. That was until he said, “That damn Godson of yours,” with a laugh. “It’s a good thing we love him.”

K chuckled, shifted the gear, and began to drive out of the lot.

“So what’s the plan now that the shelter is closed?” Freddy asked with a smile. “I’d love to know since you haven’t told me yet.”

The older man smiled. “I _was_ planning on taking you to the cliff walk later on, just like the other times. But...” He went silent as he focused on a driver ahead. “We can go now. It might be too cold though.”

“I’d love that,” Freddy responded with a smile. “We should make it a tradition. But we do have to drop Shep off. I also need to change into sneakers.”

_One down, four to go._

\- - - -

Just like K said, it was a bit too cold for the cliff walk, but neither man let it damper the mood until it started to get windy. Even after K gave Freddy his jacket to wear, neither could seem to get over the cold chill that came from the wind and greying skies.

“I’m sorry that the weather didn’t work out, today, Freddy,” K sighed as he buckled himself in.

“It’s okay. I still got to keep up our tradition with you. That’s what matters,” The blond assured with a warm smile as he rubbed his hands together.

 _Freddy looked so handsome bundled up._ K placed his hand on Freddy’s thigh and gave him a small squeeze.

“You wanna grab lunch? We can go to your favorite spot,” K said with a smile.

_Two down, three to go._

\- - - -

Much to K’s relief, lunch went smoothly. Freddy enjoyed his meal and K was surprised by the meal Freddy had picked out for him. _Oh, how he knew him well._ K then had a moment of fright when a mutual friend of both his and Freddy’s appeared at their table. She knew about his plan propose, but kept that under-wraps, allowing K to untense and enjoy the rest of his lunch date.

_Three down, two to go._

\- - - -

After lunch, K drove them out to the botanical garden, slightly taking notice of the greying sky as he drove.

“Where are we headed?” Freddy asked.

K only responded with a smile and an, “ _It’s a surprise_.” 

Needless to say, the look on Freddy’s face when they pulled up was priceless. He was already unbuckled by the time K had turned off the ignition. In no time, Freddy was bouncing on his heels and leaning on the fence of the walkway. K smiled to himself and stepped out of the car. 

Freddy turned to K with an excited smile. “This place is _gorgeous,_ K!” He exclaimed. “Oh my God, oh my God!” Freddy grabbed K’s face and peppered kisses all over it. 

K smiled and placed his hand on Freddy’s waist before they headed in.

The entire time Freddy felt like a kid in a candy shop while K felt like a soda canthat was about to burst. He couldn’t help but think about what he was about to ask as Freddy raved about the plants. When they reached the middle of the garden, just at the koi pond, K gently took Freddy’s hand in his.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Freddy asked with a smile.

K hummed and rubbed the blond’s palm with his thumb. The brunette reached into his coat pocket as Freddy admired the fish, gently dipping his hand into the heated pool of water as he cooed at them. _Freddy was fawning over small animals a lot more lately._ The brunette sat down next to his boyfriend and looked down at the fish before looking at Freddy.

“Finkie?” He quietly called.

“Mm?” Freddy hummed as he looked up to him, pulling his hand out of the pond

“So, after today I was wondering if I could-” K felt something land on the tip of his nose. He looked up and more wetness fell onto his face. _Shit, it was raining._

Freddy giggled as a few drops of water fell on his face. That was until the sky suddenly opened up on them. Freddy gasped and tightened his grip on K’s hand as they began to run back to the car. 

When they both got into the car, Freddy let out a hearty laugh as he wiped the wet strands of hair out of his face, slicking it back as he looked over to K. The other man returned Freddy’s laugh with his own, except at his large amount of bad luck he had gotten that day. He could have really gone for a cigarette.

_Four down, one to go._

\- - - -

After they got rained on at the garden, Freddy and K headed home. K’s mood only improved a bit and that was because Freddy never failed to make light of a bad, or in this case; disappointing, situation _._

_‘Today’ just didn’t want him to propose, did it?_

The two men took showers and got ready for their dinner date that night. _The last destination on K’s list._

K finished styling his hair in the bathroom and deeply sighed before running his hands over his face. He looked up to the mirror. He couldn’t tell whether or not his stress was showing, so he quickly dug through his shaving kit. He pulled out a familiar purple wand of makeup. He gently applied the dark solution onto his top eyelashes and looked back into the mirror. He deemed his appearance as okay and tossed the wand back into the bag. _A little mascara never hurt, anyway._

Freddy was digging through a pink paper shopping bag when K entered the bedroom. Hearing K’s footsteps into the room, he quickly shuffled the bag away and stood from the bed. K didn’t pay much mind to it and continued forward. 

“You look handsome,” K complimented as Freddy met him in the middle of the bedroom. “Taupe is your color.”

Freddy smiled and adjusted K’s tie a bit. “And navy blue is yours,” He replied as he leaned in, his lips hovering over the other’s. “You look dashing,” Freddy murmured before kissing the older man.

K smiled into the kiss and snaked his arms around Freddy. Freddy slipped his fingers into the other’s hair, gently tugging it. K made a small surprised noise and Freddy giggled. 

“You know if I didn’t know how much trouble you went through to get this reservation tonight…” Freddy leaned in again, his lips brushing K’s. “I’d just suggest we’d just stay home and fuck,” He finished before kissing K again.

K chuckled and squeezed the blond’s waist. “And then I’d cook dinner.”

Freddy playfully shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “We’d cook dinner.”

“Mhm,” K doubtfully hummed with a smile. _He wouldn’t mind cooking for Freddy for the rest of their lives. Not at all._ “Now, let’s head out.” 

\- - - -

Almost everything had been interrupted or canceled that day, but that didn’t mean there was no other opportunity to propose that night. The atmosphere in the restaurant felt right and Freddy had never opposed the idea of a public proposal.

“Freddy, I’ve got something to ask you,” K said as he dipped his hand into his pant pocket.

Freddy briefly looked up from the dessert menu. “Mhm?”

K shifted in his seat a bit as he thickly swallowed. “I’ve been wanting to-”

A soft ringing interrupted him and Freddy softly cursed.

“God, I’m sorry K,” Freddy said as he put down his menu and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “I thought I put it on silent. I’ll just-” He paused and looked up. “It’s my mom, do you mind if I-”

K quickly nodded as the rest of his body stood at a still. “Go ahead.”

Freddy flashed a small smile that clearly read _I’m sorry_ as he answered the phone.

“Hi, Momma,” Freddy quietly answered as he accepted the call. “I’m out to dinner with Konrad right now. Can I call you- ... Yes, I’ll call you when we get home. I love you- Bye.”

“Everything okay?” K asked as Freddy tucked his phone away. 

“Yeah, she was just ‘checking in,’” Freddy replied as he made quotation marks with his fingers before tucking his phone away. “I texted her to not call me today but…” He sighed and shook his head. “Anyways,” Freddy smiled at the man across from him. “What were you going to ask me?”

“Um,” K ran his thumb over the hinge of the small box before letting it go. He was beginning to feel a bit discouraged. “It slipped my mind.”

Freddy’s brow briefly cocked upwards before brushing it off and going back to the menu.

\- - - -

In the car, as they drove home, one of K and Freddy’s hands were loosely holding the other’s. K smiled to himself when he felt Freddy trace around his college ring with his thumb.

\- - - -

Back at home, Freddy called back his mom, just as promised.

“Today was good, Mom. We got rained out at the garden but it was still super pretty,” Freddy discussed with a warm smile on his face. “We went on a cliff walk, too. It was chilly and windy as hell but the sight was gorgeous- I think you went there with Dad a few years back- … Yes that one,” Freddy looked over to K and jokingly rolled his eyes. 

K chuckled and placed down Shepherd’s water bowl. 

“Shepherd went on a ride with us for a little bit, too. … He’s our- Konrad’s cat, Momma. Shepherd is his cat,” Freddy laughed at something his mom said on the other line. “Yes, you babysat him for us when we went to Prague last year, Momma. … You know, I really am worried about your memory,” The blond kicked off his shoes and placed them beneath the coat rack. “I’m just saying that maybe you should get it- Mom, don’t argue with me on this. You need to get it checked.”

K walked over, gently squeezed Freddy’s arm, and kissed his cheek. 

“Mom, tonight’s really not the night that I want to argue over this,” Freddy said, becoming agitated. 

K kissed Freddy’s temple and whispered, “It’s okay.”

The younger took a small calming breath and leaned into the other man a bit. “Anyways, Konrad is here, say hello.” 

The woman’s voice rang out over the phone, saying hello.

“Hi, Gertrude. How are you?” K greeted, hoping that the woman wouldn’t spoil his proposal. _Not that it could get interrupted any more than it already had been._

The older woman replied and rambled for a handful of minutes. K broke off and laid down on the couch pretty early on into the woman’s tangent. Shepherd jumped up onto his stomach to rest soon afterward. 

“I think we’re just going to relax and watch a movie now,” Freddy said as he briefly glanced over to K with a glint of mischief in his eyes, listening to his mother on the other line. “Of course, I’ll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you,” He let his mom hang up and then let out a small sigh as he turned to the brunette with a smile. “Now we should be set.” 

“No more calls to Mom?” K asked as he continued to pet the brown cat that rested on his stomach. 

“No more calls to Mom,” Freddy confirmed as he approached the couch. “At least, not for the rest of the night.”

K chuckled and began to sit up to make room for his boyfriend on the couch, making Shepherd stir. Freddy scooped up the cat and took a seat next to K.

“Hi Shep,” The blond cooed before kissing the cat’s face and gently draping him over his shoulder, lightly petting his fur.

K looked on, a little lost in thought as his fingers played with the button of his jacket’s pocket. _Was it still the right time, or should he wait?_

“You’re not going anywhere on me, are you?” Freddy asked, interrupting K’s thoughts as he placed Shepard down on the couch, the cat jumping off soon after. 

“Hm?” K realized that the blond was referring to his jacket. “Oh, no,” He said as he shrugged the jacket off, placing it to the side.

“Good, _because…”_ Freddy grabbed a wrapped box from the coffee table. “It’s gift time!”

K smiled and turned to his gift on the floor. “We might be better off on the floor opening yours.”

Freddy cocked a brow and then moved down to the floor, leaning against the couch. The two men swapped parcels and K gestured for Freddy to open his gift first.

“Jesus Christ, this is heavy,” Freddy laughed as he unwrapped the box.

K smiled. “I hope you like it.”

Freddy briefly glanced over before smiling, opening the box as he did so. He retrieved the card and began reading. K quietly looked on.

“Oh, K,” The blond turned to his boyfriend with a soft smile. “That was lovely, thank you.” The two shared a small kiss and K’s hand found Freddy’s. His thumb gently rubbed across the younger’s fingers, eventually resting on the ring finger. _He’d ask after he opened his gift._

Freddy went to grab the smaller box but K butted in.

“Open the bigger one first.”

Freddy cocked a brow.

“The smaller won’t make sense unless you open the other first,” K quickly explained

Once Freddy got the bigger parcel out of the box and carefully eased it down to the floor. Unwrapping it, Freddy gasped and looked up. “Is that what I think it is?” 

K grinned. “I don’t know… What do you think it is?”

“A record player?” Freddy quietly asked.

“Check it out,” K encouraged as he tried to suppress his smile.

The blond carefully took the player out of the box and set it on the coffee table, looking at it with a smile. “How did you find the same model as my grandpa’s?” Freddy asked.

“I didn't,” K replied, making Freddy recheck the player.

“Is… Is this…” Freddy trailed off as his voice caught in his throat.

“I know how upset you were when it broke and I know how much it meant to you, so… I got it fixed,” The brunette explained. “And I had them freshen up the nameplate a bit, too.”

“Konrad, I…” Freddy sniffled and wiped his eyes before embracing K, nuzzling his face into the older’s neck. “Thank you,” He whispered before pulling away and pecking K’s lips. “Thank you.”

K smiled. “You’re welcome. Now you can play all of your records again.”

Freddy warmly smiled as he wiped his eyes. “I can’t wait to set it up again.”

“I’ll help you with it. But for now, you can open the other one.”

Freddy gently opened the thinner box to find an Ella Fitzgerald record. _She was one of his favorite artists._

“Now you’ve got something new to play.”

The blond smiled, thanked his boyfriend, and flipped the record over. He read the track listing on the back before he put it aside. “Now,” Freddy said as he propped his head up with his hand, elbow on the foot of the couch. “Time for you to open your gift.”

K grinned and began unwrapping the box Freddy gave him. Beneath the layer of navy blue paper, there was a small love note. The small note held a memory that they had shared.

“I like that one too,” K said as he placed the note aside. The brunette continued to open the gift. He laughed when he opened the box just to find a slightly smaller box surrounded by tissue paper. 

Freddy smiled as their eyes met. “Keep going,” He eagerly encouraged.

The brunette smiled and continued to open the boxes like they were Matryoshka dolls. He stopped and read each small love note that topped each box. He gently set each one aside afterward. When he reached the smallest box, he gently unwrapped it to reveal a leather-bound box. K paused. _Was Freddy going to…_ He glanced up at the younger male.

“Go on, open it,” Freddy said, almost giddily, as he scooted closer.

K picked up the box and slowly opened it but quickly closed it in a teasing manner, personally a bit scared to see what was in it. Freddy pouted and nudged K a bit, being a bit impatient. K chuckled and winked before taking a deep breath and opening the box. 

_“Wow,_ Freddy,” _“Wow,”_ He breathed as he saw the watch in it. He gently unraveled the bracelet and latch. “This is really nice, Baby.”

“Look underneath it,” The blond said as he tucked his legs closer to himself, sitting side-saddle. 

K briefly looked up before flipping it over. On the case back, the small initials of both of their names were interlocked in a small infinity loop. His heart felt like it had just melted into a pile of goo.

“That’s fucking cute,” The brunette said as he gently placed it down. K quickly removed his watch and placed the new one on his wrist, admiring it in the bright light of their living room. “Thank you, Freddy. This is… _Wow,”_ K breathed.

Freddy grinned. “I’m really glad you like it, Honey.” 

“I love it,” K replied as he leaned and gave Freddy a kiss. 

The younger smiled. “Okay, now, stay here. Your other present is upstairs,” The blond said as he kissed K’s forehead. 

“Another?” The brunette asked. “Freddy this has been more than enough,” He said, gesturing to the watch. “Besides, I actually have-”

Freddy softly kissed K and the older melted into it, leaning back into the foot of the couch. K smiled and Freddy gently kissed around his face before he pulled away.

“It’s only fair that I match your two with my own. Plus, I’ve been planning it all week.”

“Okay,” K softly replied. 

The blond pecked K’s lips before standing up. K watched with a hazy smile as his boyfriend made his way out of the sitting room and up the staircase. Even after the three years they had been together, K couldn’t deny Freddy’s puppy eyes. 

After a few moments, he moved up onto the couch as he admired the watch on his wrist. _Freddy knew him well._ He gently fiddled with the watch for a few minutes before contently sighing. He glanced over to the mix of cardboard, wrapping, and ribbon on the carpet. _He’d clean it up later._ As he waited, he ended up retrieving the engagement ring’s box from his jacket’s pocket. K rotated the case in his hands a few times, occasionally popping it open before closing it back up. _He could still do it. There were still a few hours left in the day._ He sighed and tucked the box back into the pocket of his jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. _Freddy would give him his other gift and then he’d pop the question._ That was the new plan. _Speaking of Freddy… Where was he?_ K checked his watch. A handful of minutes had passed.

“Finkie?” He called out. _Silence._ He furrowed his brow and made his way upstairs. He approached the bedroom door and lightly knocked. “Freddy? Is everything okay?”

“Yes! Yes- Don’t come in yet,” The blond replied. “I just have to put this on-”

K smiled when he heard a small slapping noise, which he could only assume was the younger covering his mouth. He chuckled when a thought came to mind, possibly figuring out what Freddy was doing on the other side of their bedroom door. He patiently waited against the doorframe, listening to the muffled sounds of Freddy moving around the room. It went silent for a few moments before Freddy cleared his throat. 

“You can come in, now.”

K smiled. “What am I going to see when I come in?” He asked as he placed his hand on the door handle.

“Something… _Exciting_ ,” Freddy replied in such a way that K knew he was smirking.

K chuckled and opened the door and… _Freddy really knew how to set a scene._

The room was dimly yet warmly lit and a few lavender-scented candles were burning, which really brought the ambiance together. Right in the center of it all was Freddy, who was seductively lying on the bed with a small stalk of lavender tucked behind his ear. He was clad in a silky black robe and lacy lingerie, neither of which K had seen him wear before.

_The proposal problem could wait… Just for a little while._

“Hey Sexy,” Freddy greeted with a sly smile.

“Hey Sexy, yourself,” K replied with a smirk, pushing the door closed with his foot. “That’s quite the outfit you’ve got on,” He said as he began to unlatch his watch as he walked over.

Freddy’s smile only grew. “Do you like it?” He asked as he slowly ran his hands down his torso and then down his thighs, his thumbs just barely catching the brim of the lace panties he was in. “I got it just for you.”

“Of course I do, baby,” K replied as he gently placed the new watch down on the bureau and began to undo the cuffs of his shirt. “I think I might make you leave it on for the rest of the night,” He continued when he sat down on the bed. “Make you squirm and beg for hours,” He purred as he pulled the hem of Freddy’s lingerie back and let it go with a snap.

Freddy let out a pleased noise and sat up, shifting close to his boyfriend. He straddled K’s lap, the dark robe gracefully draping around his body and barely over his thighs. Freddy gazed up through his blond lashes with a small wink as he pulled the stalk of lavender out from behind his ear. 

“Happy Anniversary, K,” He seductively purred as he ran the flowers beneath K’s nose.

The brunette smiled and took in the flower's aroma. “Lavender, huh?” K commented as he took the flowers, briefly running them over the blond’s lips.

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” Freddy purred as his fingers worked on the buttons of K’s shirt.

K chuckled and placed the flowers aside. “You’re an aphrodisiac all on your own.”

Freddy smiled and deeply kissed the brunette. K was quick to reciprocate as he pulled Freddy closer by his waist. Freddy finished unbuttoning the older’s shirt and helped him shrug it off before tossing it aside. He then gently pushed the brunette onto his back. 

\- - - -

_“Fuck,_ Honey,” Freddy moaned as he ran his hands over the back of K’s neck and down his shoulders. _“Ohh-”_ The blond arched his back as the brunette pulled him closer by his waist.

As their bodies rolled together, K couldn’t help but think about the ring that waited in his jacket downstairs. As his good eye scanned up Freddy’s body he felt his stomach twist. 

“Freddy?”

“Yea- _ahh,”_ Freddy moaned and squeezed K’s biceps as he tensed for a brief second. “Mhm?”

“Will you marry me?”

Freddy’s eyes shot open and K paused his hip movement.

“You did not just propose to me with your dick in my ass,” Freddy said in disbelief with a small laugh as he moved his hands down by his sides.

K’s breath hitched and paused for a moment. _“Yeah,”_ He softly chuckled. _“Yeah, I did.”_

Freddy’s fingers played with the sheets below him as he let out a quiet laugh.

“Listen Finkie, I had a whole plan today but when our plans changed and we got interrupted, I-” K noticed that Freddy was visibly upset, tears forming in his eyes. “I’m sorry, this wasn’t a good time to ask.”

“No, no, that’s not it at all, Darling,” Freddy sniffled as he wiped his eyes.

That put K at ease a bit as looked down at the blond, eyes full of vulnerability.

“God, why am I crying?” Freddy rhetorically asked with a small laugh, continuing to wipe his eyes. He then smiled and cupped K’s face. “Of course I’ll marry you, K. No matter when or how you ask… I’ll always say yes _.”_

K beamed and let out a deep breath as he dipped down to kiss Freddy. The blond smiled and reciprocated the kiss, moaning as K shifted out of him. Freddy wrapped his legs around the older man, bringing his body closer. Both men could taste tears on the other’s lips.

“You know…” Freddy said as he pulled away, a bit out of breath. “I had a feeling that… That you’d ask today. You know, with all the places we visited.” He placed his hand on K’s chest. “But after dinner I just let it slide, it didn’t matter… But this was… Today was lovely, Darling.”

K beamed and grinned. “You have no clue how much that means to me, Honey. All-day my plans have been fucked over and every time I-” He paused. “I’m just relieved, and-” He brushed a strand of hair out of Freddy’s face. “Your ring is downstairs, I’ll get it for you.”

Freddy smiled and pulled K down by his shoulders, placing a hard kiss on his lips. “Finish fucking your fiancé first.”

\- - - -

After they finished and Freddy began redressing a bit, K stepped off the bed, gently kicking the clothes and lingerie on the floor aside. He pulled on some clean boxers and quickly walked out of the room, jogging down the stairs, feeling elated. Entering the sitting room, he found Shepherd napping atop of his jacket. K couldn’t help but smile and scratch behind the cat’s ears as he fetched the small velvet box from the jacket.

Re-entering the bedroom, K was met with the sight of Freddy widely beaming and wiping his eyes. K smiled and continued walking in. He knelt in front of Freddy and the blond giddily shifted forward. K cleared his throat and with a playful smile, looked up at his fiancé.

“Friedrich Finkel, will you marry me?” He asked as he opened the slim box.

 _“Yes,”_ Freddy replied with a smile as he kissed the older man, pulling him up onto the bed with him.

K smiled into the kiss more and the two laid up against the pillows. He gently took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto Freddy’s ring finger.

“It’s beautiful, K,” Freddy purred as he once again wiped his eyes.

“I’m glad you like it,” K said as he kissed Freddy’s cheek.

Freddy giggled and snuggled into his fiancé. K smiled and they both found their way beneath the blankets of their bed, cuddling and giggling post-proposal nonsense into one another’s ears.

“What PG story are we making up to cover our asses?” Freddy asked with a giddy laugh.

“What’s wrong with the _‘we were making love’_ story?” K asked.

“I’d rather not tell my family that you were dicking me down when you asked me to be your life-long partner, Baby,” Freddy answered with a grin.

“It’s a very appropriate and intimate moment,” K replied with a small snicker.

Freddy playfully rolled his eyes. “I think I’d die if my mom knew how it really happened,” He said with a laugh before adding, “Besides, it would be nice to have a backup story if we have any children.”

K lifted his head and propped himself up a bit, looking over Freddy’s shoulder.

“Children?” He echoed, a bit surprised. “You want kids?”

Freddy’s face flushed a bit and nodded as his cheek rubbed up against the pillow. “I’ve had time to think it over. It wouldn’t be so bad to have a kid or two… To be a dad,” He explained before adding with a laugh, “I think running that summer camp with you did something to me.”

K chuckled. “Those kids definitely had some charm.” 

“Chaotic but charming,” Freddy added as K hummed.

“If we do have kids I call Papa,” He kissed Freddy’s cheek and then tucked himself back behind the blond. 

Freddy chuckled. “What, do you not like Daddy?”

“Only you get to call me that,” K teased as he kissed the back of Freddy’s neck, gently squeezing his ass as he did so.

The blond’s face flushed a bit. “Okay, okay.” He could feel K's smile against his skin. “Now, answer this question in a way if you were to answer it truthfully,” He cleared his throat. “Papa? How did you ask Dad to marry you?”

“Well, sweetheart, I was-” K snorted and cleared his throat. “I was in the middle of passionately fucking your father.”

Freddy laughed. “Do you see what I mean?”

K chuckled and kissed the blond’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

Freddy smiled and snuggled back into K.

“We could go with me proposing at dinner,” K suggested as his fingers traced the love bites that were scattered around Freddy’s skin. “Or after, when we got home and settled in.”

“Getting home works. My mom would call out the fact that I didn’t tell her when we got home,” Freddy said before adding, “If she even remembers.”

K hummed in agreeance, not wanting to agitate Freddy by continuing that conversation. A moment passed before something clicked in Freddy’s mind.

“Oh my god that’s why my mom called, isn’t it?” Freddy said with a laugh. “She knew!”

K smiled and pressed his lips to his fiancé’s shoulder. “Probably. I’m amazed she didn’t let it slip. I asked for her blessing two months ago.”

“Sneaky bastard,” Freddy whispered as he moved his head back before sharing a small kiss with K.

The brunette chuckled and Freddy snuggled back into place. They laid there for some time in silence, enjoying their time together. Shepard eventually jumped up on the bed and snuggled up against Freddy’s stomach. 

Freddy giggled and scratched behind the cat’s ears. “Shep, your dads are engaged now!” 

The brown cat chirped and nuzzled into the blond’s hand. K chuckled at that and stretched his arm over Freddy’s torso. He gave the cat a few rubs and scratches before moving his hand to Freddy’s. K placed his palm to Freddy’s and both men intertwined their fingers together. K gently lifted Freddy’s hand up a bit, gazing at the ring on his finger.

“I’m so glad you said yes,” K whispered.

Freddy smiled and squeezed the other’s hand. “I’m so glad you asked me,” After a moment, it finally sunk in. “Oh my god, we’re going to get married.”

That made K heartily laugh. “Yeah.”

Freddy rolled over and faced K. “What are we going to wear? When are we- Who are we- _Where_ are we going to get married?” He rambled.

K cupped the side of Freddy’s face with a few soothing shushes. “We’ve got plenty of time to figure all of it out.”

Freddy flashed a gentle smile and shifted closer to the brunette. “I can’t wait to be your husband, K.”

K smiled. “And I can’t wait to be yours.”

_Maybe the proposal problem wasn’t so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a sucker for proposal-plans going wrong but still working out in the end and after reading ‘Maybe This is the Morning in Which We Can” i just had to write my own little engagement fic.
> 
> also i hope you liked my little tie-in with the cat’s name :)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
